Exposure of humans to chemical influences in the work place or home may have behavioral effects. The assessment of this potential effect on behavior has been hampered by a lack of systematic studies on behavioral toxicity of most of the commonly used industrial and household chemicals. This project outlines an approach for a systematic, but relatively simple, assessment of the behavioral toxicity of a group of highly volatile organic solvents commonly used in industry. An apparatus has been developed for the rapid training of mice on a mult FR 30 FI 300 schedule of reinforcement. This procedure has been shown to be sensitive to a wide variety of pharmacological agents and has been widely used in behavioral pharmacology. Mice will be placed in an airtight metal enclosure and exposed to an organic solvent (trichloroethylene, acetone, methylethylketone, carbon disulfide, carbon tetrachloride, benzene, toluene, ethyl acetate, or octane) over a range of concentrations while responding under a mult FR FI schedule or reinforcement to determine dose-behavioral effect curves. The behavioral effects of the exposure will be assessed after both acute and chronic exposure.